


Sooljalee

by gaemkyudani



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, M/M, chanyeols a v emo guy which is also ooc, i just based this on sooljalee by giriboy, i the number one giriboy hypeman, idk i got emo writing this LMAO, kinda sad tbh, sehuns a lil too nice which is ooc, sooljalee means lets drink btw, the best ship in exo tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemkyudani/pseuds/gaemkyudani
Summary: Jongdae and Joonmyeon see that their friend Chanyeol is having a hard time getting over an old lover, so they decided to reunite him with an old one night stand instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ri, the #1 chonbike anti (bc honestly im #2...... yikes-)! <3

"Chanyeol, you gotta go out more, okay?" Joonmyeon sighed, his best friend was depressed over his ex leaving him. "I know it hurts, but you can't wallow in self-pity forever!!"

  
“I go out to work!!!” Chanyeol huffed and turned over in bed, hugging the blanket close. "He left me!!! Fucking left me!" 

  
"CHANYEOL!" Honestly Joonmyeon was already sick of his shit. "Baekhyun left you A YEAR AGO!!!! It's done! It's over! He moved on!" Joonmyeon tugged at the blanket. "I know I sound super bitchy, but, you gotta move on Yeol..."

  
All Chanyeol could do was grunt, peeking at his best friend through the covers.

  
"I have a best friend who has a best friend. He said his friend would love to meet you tonight at the Lite127 bar. You better be there Yeol, don't break his heart. He seems cold on the outside, but he's a big baby on the inside."

  
"Ugh whyyyy?" He was seriously acting like a child.

  
"Because I said so! Now chop chop go jump in that shower. I'll be there with you just in case it goes south!"

  
"Ugh fine!!!"

  
"Thank you Yeol~ I'll come pick you up in an hour, i'll text my friend that you're going!" Joonmyeon hugged Chanyeol before he left, quickly texting his best friend.  
  
[from.myeon~] 5:07pm  
> get chanyeol a date w sehun: mission success!!  
> he's getting ready rn!!  
  
[from.jongdingdae] 5:09pm  
> YAAAY!!! ILL TELL SEHUN RN!!  
> hes gonna be so excited!!!  
> i bet yeols gonna b so surprised  
> he probs thinks its some random dude  
  
[from.myeon~] 5:14pm  
> tell him that he should take it easy w yeol  
> idk why yeol was single for a whole year he's such a baby baekhyon n him were only togetehr for 2 yrs n it was all 1 sided i tOLDHIM

> together**  
> im staying at the bar just incase yeol wants to go home, im his ride home bc i know he’s gonna get drunk  
  
[from.jongdingdae] 5:16pm  
> DEADASS!!!!  
> LMAO yeol needs to mooooove on  
> hun knows that yeols still being a sensitive kid  
> why am i talkin when i deadass am still hung up over hwayoung  
> yeol n i are in the same boat  
  
[from.myeon~] 5:20pm  
> stop this  
> get over her shes groooossssss

> disgusting  
> repulsive

[from.jongdingdae] 5:20pm

> let’s go out tmrrw night to drink

> drink away our tiredness

> we’re always tireD LMAO

> i feel like since ur yeols ride i shoudl be huns so ill chill w u at the bar as we drink oange juice jsjjsjdhsghv

[from.myeon~] 5:25pm

> see u tonight for part 2 of our plan !!! <3

 

As said, Chanyeol got ready for his date. He dressed in a light blue button up and black ripped jeans.

 

“Semi-casual, check.” He spritzed on some cologne, “Smelling good, check.” He checked his phone. “On time, check.” Chanyeol checked himself out in mirror. “It’s time to move on. You look good so impress whoever it is you’re meeting tonight. Do it for Myeon!”

 

After his little pep talk finished, a knock was heard at his front door signaling that it was Joonmyeon. Chanyeol opened it to Joonmyeon dressed in similar colors.

 

“Um hold on let me change my shirt because this is kinda gross.” Chanyeol jogged towards his closet, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing on a white tee shirt instead.

 

He picked out an olive green coat, slipping out of his dress shoes to put on different socks and matching sneakers.

 

“Damn did you really have to change your whole outfit?” Joonmyeon cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Who told you to copy me?” Chanyeol retorted.

 

“I texted you to tell me what you were wearing and you never freakin’ responded you dumb shit.” Joonmyeon snapped.

 

“Ugh can we just go, you’re such a tyrant.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes before taking off, leaving Joonmyeon to lock the door.

 

“TYRANT?!”

 

//

 

The atmosphere of the bar felt sticky, bothering Chanyeol. Most likely he was gonna ask whoever his date was to get the hell out of there and get some ice cream instead.

 

“Jongdae!!” Joonmyeon shouted over the chatter of the people, waving his hand at his best friend.

 

“Joonmyeon!!” Jongdae exclaimed before turning to talk to someone behind the corner.

 

“Is he… my date?”

 

“Ew, what the fuck Yeol? That’s disgusting, try again never. Jongdae isn't even gay.” Joonmyeon seemed genuinely offended by Chanyeol’s question.

 

“It was just a question... Damn.” Jongdae rushed over to greet Joonmyeon and Chanyeol, hurriedly dragging Chanyeol towards the corner after their hasty introductions.

 

“You’re gonna love him, he’s a sweetheart!” Jongdae’s words went in through one ear and out the other as Chanyeol realised who is date was.

 

His eyes widened and his breath hitched, his heart pumping.

 

“Se-Sehun?”

 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun’s eyes instantly lit up, joy written all over his face. “It's so nice to see you again!”

 

“We’re gonna go get some drinks, y’all want anything?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Two Heinekens please, I remember how much Sehun loves the taste.” Chanyeol smiled at Sehun, who was now wide-eyed.

 

Joonmyeon left with Jongdae trailing behind him, leaving Chanyeol and Sehun to sit down at the booth they were standing in front of.

 

“I chose this spot if you don’t mind. I remembered how much you hate being out in the open.”  Sehun sat down across from Chanyeol, resting his hands on the table.

 

Chanyeol placed his phone on the table, the screen lighting up to reveal his lockscreen.

 

“You… kept that?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, picking up the male’s phone to view the picture up close.

 

“Uh,” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck. “It’s been my lock screen ever since that day.”

 

“This was over a year ago... “ Sehun pulled out his own phone and unlocked it. “I never stopped thinking about you ever since.”

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you. I guess I was afraid that everything of that day was a lie and that I was gonna go back to being my miserable self after Baekhyun left.” Chanyeol reached for Sehun’s hand, but hesitated, letting his hand drop back down on the table.

 

Sehun took this chance to grab Chanyeol’s hand, feeling the older male tense up. Sehun ran his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles, the male almost instantly relaxing. “You know,” Sehun sighed, “You never told me what your ex did to you.”

 

“Here’s your beers. Joonmyeon and I are gonna sit over by the entrance. Just shoot us a text at any time.” Joonmyeon placed the beers on the table as Jongdae talked, the two leaving to sit where they said they were.

 

“Well,” Chanyeol sipped on his beer. “I had been dating Baekhyun for over two years. I honestly should’ve listened to Joonmyeon, he kept insisting that Baekhyun was a horrible choice for me. I almost cut Joonmyeon off completely because of that.”

 

Sehun drank silently as his listened to Chanyeol.

 

“I should’ve seen it coming honestly. All of the secret texts, the new “work” phone, the coming home late or not at all, everything.” Chanyeol took a big gulp of his Heineken. “Then he bought us a dog. I, for one, was the one that insisted we move in with each other, I was in love. He knew that i’m fucking allergic to non-hypoallergenic dogs and the guy goes and buys a freaking coorgi. I woke up sneezing every night ever since he got that dog.”

 

“What was his excuse?” Sehun continued rubbing his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles.

 

“He could’ve sworn the dog was hypoallergenic and that he didn't mean it. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him to get rid of it, I love dogs.” Chanyeol looked around the area they sat in. “Then I found out about his lover.”

 

“I hate people who cheat. I hate them.” Sehun stopped running his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles. “Did you beat up the guy?”

 

“Yixing? Oh no, I could never beat him, it's not his fault. I know others would go for the person that their lover cheated on them with but, I don't see the point ya know?”

 

“Yeah you’re right,” Sehun finished his beer. “I’m pretty sure Yixing had no knowledge of y’all.. Baekhyun though, I’d like some words with him.”

 

Chanyeol finished his beer next. “Words with Baekhyun? Ha, you’d have to travel to Changsha, that's where he lives with Yixing now.”

 

“What happened when you found out that he was cheating?”

 

“I broke it off with him of course. Then I cried a lot because I really did love him. And then I met you.” Chanyeol locked his eyes on Sehun’s, were Sehun's eyes always that pretty?

 

“Jeez y’all are just a train of sadness, I might cry because of this story.” Joonmyeon’s voice filled their ears.

 

“Unless you’re bringing us another round, fuck off Myeon!” Chanyeol smiled at Joonmyeon who only rolled his eyes.

 

“Jongdae’s getting them right now. I hope you know that _you’re_ picking up the tab.”

 

As said Jongdae dropped off the beers and the two continued on with their conversation, switching the topic from Chanyeol’s love life to their one night stand.

 

“So you’ve been thinking about me since that night?” Chanyeol almost sounded cocky.

 

“Not in any kind of sexual way of course. From the first “hello” to the the last “sooljalee”  and I honestly wanna relive that day. I’d do anything to relive the first time I met you.”

 

“That’s really cheesy.” Chanyeol chuckled. “To be honest, I feel the same way.”

 

“Really?” Sehun smirked.

 

“I mean, with sex like that,” Chanyeol laughed at Sehun’s shy reaction. “I’m kidding. I’ve just never met anyone like you. You left an impression on me.”

“A big one at that.” It was Sehun’s turn to laugh. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You were my first time.” Sehun whispered, Chanyeol’s lips turning into a grin.

 

“You’re a terrible liar”

 

“Really? Cause I’m most certainly telling the truth!”

 

“I wish I could say you were mine then, but I’m sure you already know who it was.”

 

“Ya know, I really hope that Baekhyun knows that he lost the most amazing man in the entire world!”

 

“You’re just full of cheese tonight aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but you likeme so it’s okay.” Sehun smiled brightly at Chanyeol.

 

The two only stared at each other, their hearts fluttering with each passing second. Almost as if it was second nature, the two leaned in over the table, capturing their lips with each others.

  
Chanyeol was the first to break the short but sweet kiss, sitting back down and holding up his beer bottle. And with a smile he said, “Sooljalee Sehun. Sooljalee.”

**Author's Note:**

> dshughohgj this was so looOONG!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! i made myself rly fucking emo writing this n listening to sooljalee on repeat. jsjsjsjhsjsufh lol anyways i hope u enjoyed it n let me know if u want like a part 2 to this or smth!!! <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> dani


End file.
